


I Wish of You

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bottom Will, Drama, M/M, Sultan Hannibal, Top Hannibal, genie Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done in response to this kinkmeme:</p><p>One day Sultan Hannibal finds an old rusty lamp among his treasures. When he tries to wipe the dirt of it, the Genie appears before him. He thanks Hannibal for freeing him and swears to fulfill three wishes for him. But the Sultan already has everything he wants, so he doesn't make his wishes immediately. And as the time goes, Hannibal finds himself more and more fascinated by beautiful and powerful creature, and he asks Will of only three things: to kiss him, to lay with him, and to fall in love with him.<br/>Bonus points if Will can't love a human without losing his magic power, so he pleads Hannibal to change his wishes, but Hannibal doesn't.</p><p>I tweaked it a bit though having Hannibal say he'll only wish certain things if he gets to do those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish of You

Once there was a Sultan named Hannibal. He reigned over a sultanate that was at peace, prosperous and vast. He had treasure beyond measure, beautiful women eager to warm his bed and was respected by his lords and subjects. However, he felt a gnawing loneliness that had only gotten worse with time. He often pined for his sister, who had died when they were both children. While he had a Grand Vizier who gave him wise counsel named Bedelia, he wanted a more emotional bond with someone.

One day, he disguised himself as a wealthy merchant and went shopping in the bazaar. He spied a lamp that was lovely but in need of some polishing. After buying it, he took it home and casually rubbed it with his sleeve to see the inscription. What appeared to be steam poured out of the lamp only to reveal a young man standing before him, dressed in loose pants. “You have freed me from the lamp and you will receive three wishes.”

“Can you bring back the dead?”

Will’s smile faltered. “I am sorry but only God can do that sort of miracle.” Then he cheered up, “But I can bring you any gem you desire, show you the portraits of the most beautiful princesses in the world and help you win the heart of the one you choose, and give you a sword that will make you unbeatable in battle.”

“Do I have to make my wishes now?”

Will blinked in surprise. “No, it is not required. It’s just that most do.”

“How about you stay as my guest until I figure out what my heart desires? What is your name?”

“Will.”

***  
For several months, Hannibal often dined with his new guest, who entertained him with stories of distant lands and times as well as being able to bring him news and gossip regarding neighboring countries. He brought out his best horses for them to ride in the morning though the genie had no need for such. And every night, the genie asked him if he had figured out what he wished.

“Immortality as well as youth?” said Will. 

“I do not fear death unlike other fools,” said Hannibal. “I have read enough stories to know such a wish usually does not end well. What happens when I make my three wishes?”

“I suppose I will be subject to another master.”

“I see.”

“I know that you enjoy wine and food. If I were to bring you a herd of cows with the most delicious meat or fill your pond with fish with the fattiest and toothsome flesh, and then bring you vines of the best grapes, would that please your highness?”

“That is very tempting but no.”

“There must be something you want.”

“I am a wealthy, powerful man in the prime of my life. I am enjoying a meal with someone whose conversation I do not find wearying. I have nothing more to wish for today.”

During his meeting with his Grand Vizier, Bedelia said, “I know what you are doing and I’m warning you that you should stop.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“You are in love with that genie . . . It is the only reason that you have not made your wishes.”

“There has been no emergency situations that require his help. Until then, it would be rude to keep him in the lamp.”

“It would be better if you were to make these three wishes. You could wish for our lands to never fail in harvest, your rivers to be full of both water and fish, and . . .”

“And . . .”

“Someone to provide you the heirs this sultanate needs for true stability. I do not care whether she is a princess, a dancing girl or a peasant but the sultanate requires it. Nobody has caught your fancy for any length of time and nobody has shown up with even a bastard child for the throne.”

“Then he would immediately fall into the hands of a rival Sultan who would undo everything. No, my way is better.”

“You could make two wishes and keep the third in reserve.”

“Your advice is noted but the decision is mine.”

“I understand.”

“Now let’s have some wine and talk of other things.”

***  
Hannibal was walking his guest to his bedroom when he leaned over to kiss him. Will’s hand stood between their lips. “No,” said Will.

“No?”

“Genies are not allowed to do that with their masters.”

“Even if the master wished it.”

“If you wished it, I would have to comply,” said Will. “However, it is something that a wish should not be wasted on. A mere pressing of the lips for a few seconds? For a wish that will be gone and never come back?”

“If it was a kiss from you, it might be worth it. But no, I will not wish for it now.”

“I don’t find you interesting that way.”

“You will.”

A few months later, a rather nasty plague appeared on the edge of the country. Will came to Hannibal, who was sitting in the shade of a tree while reading a decree, and said, “If you wish, I can make it go away instantly.”

“I will ask for the recipe for the cure for plagues because it may come again after you have used your magic to cure my kingdom. But . . . I will only wish it if you give me a kiss.”

“You would hold your country hostage for a kiss?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

Will shook with anger. “I thought better of you. However, you will get what you request.”

Will kissed Hannibal roughly, mashing his lips against his master’s. A scroll appeared in his hand which he threw down on table before he ran back to his room. 

Hannibal had the medicine created according to the recipe and had it distributed throughout the sultanate. By sundown, he heard news that the medicine had indeed brought back people on the brink of death. However, he had no one to celebrate it with as Will refused to come out of his room. 

***  
“Did I not tell you that it was a bad idea?” said Bedelia as she drank wine with her Sultan during one of their meetings. 

“You did.”

“I think that you should make two more wishes then let him go. Your first wish was an excellent one that helped the kingdom during a crisis. You should spend the other two similarly. You can not afford to be self-indulgent. As you are given privileges because of your position, you are also given responsibilities.”

After his lunch with his adviser, he went to Will’s room and knocked. “Will, I am sorry. I am a man used to having my way in all things and did not see anything wrong with having both my people made well and getting a kiss from you.”

The door slowly opened. “I just forgot that we aren’t friends but master and genie. It was a shock to remember.”

“We . . . We are friends. I wanted us to be more.”

“There’s something you should know. If a genie were to fully lose his heart to a human then he loses his powers. He becomes just like the mortal he serves.”

Finally, Hannibal understood what made Will so upset. “I would love you even so.”

“I would start to age just like everybody else. I could no longer grant wishes. You would start to lose interest in me.”

“You would no longer be forced to serve anybody who holds the lamp. You could stay here always. I already owe you for saving my people, you would not want for anything even if you do not want me. Besides, it would have been most embarrassing if you remained a youth while I aged into a bald wizened man who needed to be carried around.”

“Hannibal, please.”

“Please have dinner with me tonight. I miss our conversations.”

Will nodded. “Yes.”

***

A ruby the size of an ostrich egg appeared on the dinner table. “Interested?” said Will as he took the last bite of pudding.

“No, a lovely stone but no.”

A book that was bound in leather and clearly antique appeared on the table. “This is a book of magic spells, one with spells that work.”

Hannibal shook his head. He loved books and it was tempting but anything that shortened his time with Will was not worth it. Also, he knew that many spells required rather sketchy and rare ingredients and compacts with creatures much less benign than his genie.

“You’d still have one wish left.”

“Pass. I have no natural skills as a magician.”

The book disappeared. Will looked thoughtful. “Perhaps you are not interested in possessions. How about . . .”

A small clay statue of what appeared to be a stag appeared on the table. “This is a ravenstag, one of the hardest beasts to kill. I know you love to hunt and this would be a worthy challenge. It even breathes fire while attacking.”

“You know me so well but Bedelia has warned me that I should use my wishes for the benefit of my sultanate.”

“I know of a singer whose voice could compel the birds to stop singing as a sign of respect. She would be accompanied by the finest qitara player. She could perform for your countrymen as a sign of appreciation. Surely, you could spend one wish on yourself as long as you spent the other on your people.”

Hannibal sighed. “You are wicked, tempting me like that.” If he had no desire for Will, he would have gladly used one wish on one of things Will had described. 

“If you change your mind, any of them is yours.”

***

“We have not talked,” said Bedelia to Will. The Sultan was away visiting the neighboring Sultan of Quantico, leaving Bedelia temporarily in charge. So instead of dining with Hannibal, Will found himself sitting across the dinner table from her.

“No, I don’t think so,” said Will. Usually, Bedelia either sat in her room drinking wine or walked throughout the palace talking to various lords, advising them how best to follow the Sultan’s orders.

“My interest is in any and all things connected with the safety of the sultanate. As the Sultan’s well-being is bound up with his interest in you, I feel it’s necessary that we do.”

“If you have any questions, I don’t mind answering them.”

“I know that you and the Sultan have developed a friendship. If it helps to reassure you, he genuinely esteems your presence. He is not someone who gives his heart lightly to someone.”

“I’m happy to hear that. I have tried to get him to use his remaining two wishes.”

“So, I have heard. I too have suggested what he could wish for but he has proven reluctant.”

“I . . . I only wants what’s best for everyone.”

“I believe you.”

***  
“Is something troubling you, Hannibal?” said Will as he sat, draped on the couch posing for Hannibal‘s drawing.

Hannibal put down his piece of charcoal. “The Sultan of Quantico is being stubborn and unreasonable.”

“It won’t lead to war, will it?”

“I do not think so.”

“Is there something that he wants that would make him agree to your terms?”

Hannibal merely shook his head. “I’m not wasting a wish on pleasing him.”

Will frowned. 

Later, Will heard Bedelia and Hannibal talking in the room where they always had their meetings. 

“I heard negotiations did not go well.”

“No, they did not.”

“Is there something that would help?”

“There is one thing but . . .”

“But . . .”

“I think I would have to use a wish in order to get it for him. His wife is very ill, mere months from death. I know that he would agree to anything to have her well again.”

“Then why not wish for something to make her better?”

“If I cure his wife and he reneges on the agreement, I will have cheated myself out of a wish for nothing,” said Hannibal bitterly.

“Whatever his faults, Jack has a sense of honor and he would be afraid such treachery would make his wife ill again. Besides, not only is he our largest trading partner but his band of knights is needed to keep the monsters that roam the land at bay. They killed the winged man beast and the sorcerer who turned people into mushrooms a few years ago and a red dragon and a wicked centaur more recently. It is to all our benefit if he can continue focusing on his work.”

“The answer is no.”

***

Later that night, Hannibal was reading an anatomy book while sitting on his couch when Will came to him. “Usually, you are asleep at this time.”

“I heard your discussion with Bedelia about the negotiations.”

“I see.”

“There is a spring that gushes forth the Water of Life. Anybody who drinks a cup of it will be instantly cured.”

Hannibal scoffed. “And why should I use a wish to save only one person while my first wish saved thousands, perhaps even more in the future? If another disaster happens that threatens the entire country, should I not save my wish for that? Many of the wishes I turned down would do more to please me then to save someone who is not even one of my subjects nor guaranteed to help me or my country.”

“If it was Bedelia who was ill, you would use this wish.”

Hannibal grudgingly said, “I might . . .”

“If you do, I will let you touch me.”

Hannibal frowned until Will put his hand over Hannibal’s crotch and he instantly became aroused. Despite enjoying the warm of Will's hand, Hannibal snapped, “I could say no just to spite you.”

“Before I met you, I did not care if the wishes I granted were good for my master or not. I had given up on having them listen to my advice despite how much harm their wishes would do them and others but . . . This wish would be good for both countries and besides I know why you really don’t want to use the wish. At least this way, you can not say you gained nothing from this wish.” Will kissed Hannibal but softly this time. 

“If I make this wish, I don’t want just a cup to go to his wife but I’d like an entire wine cellar’s worth of it in case I or anybody else in our kingdom is in need of it.”

“Of course,” Will said, before putting his hand against Hannibal’s cheek and brushing his lips with his thumb. 

“I so wish it.”

Will disappeared then reappeared with a key in his hand. “There is now another wine cellar with barrels full of the Water of Life. This is the key.” Will dropped it in his master’s hand. “And as you wanted, I will let you touch me.“ He then sat next to his master and made his clothes disappear then reappear folded on floor before taking his own off and lying face down on the bed. 

***  
Hannibal woke up, feeling rather pleased with himself only to find his bed empty. “Will?” He quickly put on his clothes and ran to Will’s room. He threw open the door only to see Will sitting on his own bed. A wave of relief swept over him. “I thought something had happened to you.”

“I . . . was afraid that you’d wake up and feel that it had not been worth it. In my long life, I have seen too many people feel only ashes in the morning of a night’s burning fire.”

“You are a fool if you think that,” said Hannibal though with little heat. He tried to keep in mind the fear Will had of what loving a mortal would cost him. 

“I still have my powers for now but I was so afraid when you lay down on top of me and began touching me where nobody ever had . . .” 

“Did you not enjoy it?” Hannibal knew he had, considering the pleadings issuing from his lips the night before and the faces he had made. 

“I did but I was afraid that I would end up cheating you of your last wish.” 

Hannibal chuckled. “Come, let us have breakfast.”

***  
With a smile on his face, Hannibal showed Will an emerald the size of a man’s fist. “This is one of the many gems in the trunks Sultan Jack sent as a thank you for not only saving her life but restoring her fertility. They shall have an heir by the beginning of next year.” 

“This should keep the sultanate well-funded for generations.”

“However, I only have one wish left.”

“I could crown you Emperor of the World. Or I could give you a bracelet that could make you fly or be able to breathe and swim underwater like a fish. How about a ship that could take you to any corner of the world or even the stars in less than a week. Or . . .”

“Or . . .”

Will sighed. “I can no longer think of something that you have not already refused.”

“There is one that I would not refuse. For decades, I thought that I would always miss my sister but now I can go weeks without thinking of her and when I do, it is with fondness and not pain. I have finally found someone who has finally dispelled the loneliness that has haunted my heart for so long. Making any other wish would only destroy the one thing I truly want. Why are you crying?”

“You’re not the first person who claimed to love me but you’re the first one who hasn’t been distracted by power, revenge, greed, the pretty smile of another or disapproval. If you use your last wish on me, I‘m sure Bedelia would disapprove.”

“I can handle her disapproval. Besides, I’ve already sacrificed two wishes for the sake of the kingdom. I will not lose a chance to secure my own happiness. I will not change my mind, I wish for you to be my husband.”

Will suddenly fell back on the bed, unconscious.

“Will! Will!”

***

Hannibal took him to his bed and felt that he had a fever. He remembered the key Will had given and ran down to the wine cellar after giving orders to three servants to accompany him. After retrieving a barrel from the cellar, he had them bring in a bath and put Will into it then pour the water of life over him. After dismissing the servants, he dipped a goblet into the remaining water of the barrel and coaxed Will to swallow it. 

Will opened his eyes. “I didn’t expect my reaction to be quite so severe.”

“Drink another cup.”

Will did so then said, “This is the Water of Life?”

“Yes.”

“You emptied an entire barrel?”

“I would’ve emptied the entire cellar if that’s what it took. You‘re still feverish.”

“I think I’ll be better soon.”

“Drink another cup.”

***

“I heard you used the last wish,” said Bedelia as she had dinner with the two men. The expression she had on her face as she bit into her slice of meat was a mixture of disappointment, irritation and distaste.

“That is true.”

“There were so many things that could’ve been done with that wish,” she said, giving Hannibal quite the look. “While a genie may be compelled to grant such a wish and I know he has suggested alternatives, you of course chose to do as you please. I scarcely know why you have me as your vizier. Furthermore . . .”

“While his powers are gone, he still has the wisdom and knowledge of a thousand years and knows where many of the things he offered can be found if needed. It is of little consequence.”

“I’d like to point out that you also failed to secure someone with whom to have an heir,” said Bedelia pointedly. “Something must be done about that.”

“Are you offering?” said Hannibal mildly.

Bedelia scowled.

Will sighed. 

The End


End file.
